1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved metallic flat gasket with elastomer sealing elements, which has integrated anti-dirt and media sealing, in particular a steel-elastomer cylinder head gasket.
2. Related Art
In such flat gaskets, such as cylinder head gaskets, different sealing tasks must be carried out. The combustion chambers must be sealed off to prevent combustion gases escaping. Furthermore, through-holes for fluids and media such as coolant and lubricant must be sealed off against the corresponding fluids. Not least, sealing at the outer boundary is necessary to prevent the ingress of dirt and spray water and condensation.
So far, gaskets have been used for this in which elastomer profiles are injection-moulded around the outside of thick plate layers in order to achieve anti-dirt sealing. Elastomer profiles are likewise used in the inner region for media such as coolant and lubricant. The gas sealing of the combustion chambers is usually done by peripheral sealing beads in the plate layer.
In these known gaskets, a corresponding amount of the elastomer material is needed for the outer boundary. Furthermore, corresponding special injection-moulding dies are needed. The conventional gasket is therefore material-and cost-intensive and requires expensive special tools.